The Secret Garden
by Shinigami1951
Summary: A GW fusion with the book The Secret Garden. Yaoi 1x2 3x4?


Gundam Wing Form of The Secret Garden  
  
Disclaimer: You should already know by now, The Secret Garden & the Gundams does not belong to me. This is just fic, I'm writing for fun......  
  
Warning: Be warned, this is a fic that will have chapters of yaoi content, and not to be taken lightly. I will advise you to turn back now, while you have the chance. You have been warned.  
  
Prologue  
  
This story begins in a rich residence, where the Yuy family lived. This family was well known for its beauty and elegance. For Relena, the Lady of the house was beautiful, with her golden hair and black eyes. Lady Relena always wore the finest clothes and always had everyone in awe, and attracted many suitors of many ages. Unfortunately, Lady Relena was married to Lord Odin, who was the owner of the mansion. While Relena was known for her beauty, Odin was well known, for being a gorgeous gentlemen. Lord Odin was always praised for his extensive glamorous galas. Though the Yuy couple were a perfect match by looks and brains, there was something missing in their lives.  
  
This lacking feeling nagged the couple for a while, till a simple solution was found. The Yuy couple would have a baby and close the gap within their hearts. The whole town was surprised at this predicament, no one could think of the maiden Relena as a pregnant mother. Though Lady Relena had her doubts, she still went with her heart, and was soon announced pregnant. Lord Odin, was overjoyed and had a large celebration for his love and their child. Soon the months went by, and their newborn was in their arms, here is where the trouble began. The newborn baby was adorable, there was no doubt in the couple's minds that the baby would make them proud and increase their status among the people. Their happiness was short-lived.  
  
The Yuy's couple baby's name was Heero. The little baby boy was nothing, but trouble, crying constantly and never seemed to sleep. Still Relena and Odin had faith in their child and knew their pain and suffering would be worth the honour, the baby would bestrode on them. As the years passed, the baby Heero grew up into a cold, stubborn, un-loving, spoiled brat. For when the boy reached age three, the Yuy's couple realized their son was different from them. Their son Heero, had no resemblance to them, with his dark messy hair that couldn't be fixed neatly by any means and his deep prussian eyes which held little or no emotion. Since, Heero held nothing special in his parent's opinion and was weird in others, the boy became ugly in his parent's eyes. Since the Yuy's couple was ashamed of their son, they kept the young boy hidden especially, at parties and gave the boy his own servant named Treize.  
  
Since Heero barely saw his parents and the parents never acknowledged him, he became cold and distant. He was cruel to everyone around him and never smiled or even had, a friend in his life ever. As always, his parents were having another party, which meant, he was locked in his room all evening and the only person he'll speak to or see, would be his servant Treize. As usual, Heero snuck a glass of wine from, the dinning table and took a sip as he entered his room. For some reason, the wine made him sleepy and light headed and before he knew it, he was fast asleep, cuddled in the blankets of his bed.  
  
Chapter One - No One Left  
  
One scorching morning, Heero was awakened by strange woman in her bedroom. The woman gasped in shock as she saw him open his eyes and glare at her with his cold prussian eyes. The woman froze and stared at the boy before, running out the room. Heero rubbed his tired eyes and narrowed them as he heard voices in the hall.  
  
"There's a boy in there."  
  
"What! I thought the Yuy's son died."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Everyone must have died, go fetch the boy, it's deadly, to stay here."  
  
"Yes I shall"  
  
A woman ran back into Heero's room, "Come boy, it's time to go. Come with me, hurry come on now!" The woman called out as she headed out the door. Heero watched the woman, flee with her companion. Heero didn't have long to ponder the strange woman, for a strange tiredness provoked him and his eyes soon closed.  
  
Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the young boy who was lost in his sleep, in his bedroom till, one day when men entered the empty mansion. Heero awoke from his sleep again, and looked about as he heard voices talking.  
  
"Look at this place, it's a mess."  
  
"It's such a tragedy, what happened to the Yuy's."  
  
"Yes, but there seems to be more to the story than known, the Yuy's actually had a child"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wondered what happened to that child."  
  
One of men entered the room, looking around and his eyes widened as he came across Heero sitting up, in his bed. "A Child in here, how horrible!" The man stated as he stared into Heero's cold eyes. " My name is Heero Yuy. I fell asleep when everyone had cholera and I just fully woke up. Where's everyone? Why is it so quiet? Where's my servant Treize?" queried Heero to the man's remark. Another man entered the room, he seemed to an officer. "You were forgotten little one, there is no one to answer your calls, and everyone is dead. Your parents died and their servants, whoever were left, must have fled. I'm sorry but there's nothing left for you here, come follow me." The Officer explained as he helped Heero out of bed and took him to Catherine, the local keeper of the orphanage.  
  
For a while, Heero stayed in Catherine's care. The woman was nice but Heero never opened up to her or talked to the sweet woman. For he disliked the other children there, since Heero wasn't sociable. He never talked to anyone and whoever actually tried to talk to Heero, always regretted the decision for the boy was just plain cruel to them. Soon Heero was given a nickname by the children of the orphanage, "The Tyrant." Heero ignored their name-calling even though it was very annoying, he tolerated for he knew that in time he'd escape the kids and their taunts.  
  
Then one day, Catherine informed him gently that he was going to be taken his cousin's Wufei Craven's manor. Catherine gave Heero, a tearful goodbye and even embraced him before, he left the orphanage. Heero even surprised the woman by kissing her cheek and muttering farewell as he walked alongside Dorothy Medlock, the woman who would be escorting him to his cousin's manor. Though Heero didn't know what to expect, he couldn't stop the feeling of dread that he was going walk into something big, that he wasn't ready for.  
  
" Hello I'm Mrs. Medlock, you may call me Dorothy for now. Let me warn you before, you say anything. You shall be on your best behaviour and you don't need to be worried, you won't get to see your cousin. You will be told which rooms, you can roam and which you cannot. You'll have play by yourself and look out for yourself. There will be gardens, but don't roam around too much. Mr.Craven won't like it." Explained Dorothy as Heero glared at her and followed her into a carriage. As soon as they were comfortable inside. Heero looked out the window, and stayed silent, throughout the entire ride.  
  
Soon after a long trip, the pair soon arrived at the Manor and entered it. An old man was waiting for them and informed "You shall take him to his room. He doesn't want to see him and he's leaving in the morning." Dorothy stared at the man coldly and replied, "I know what's expected of me." The old man looked at her. "Your job is to make sure he's not disturbed and doesn't see things, he wouldn't want to see." The Old man murmured. After this was said, Dorothy led Heero Yuy up a flight of stairs to his room where a fireplace was lit. "This is the room, you shall stay in and live in. Don't forget it!" Dorothy practically roared at Heero as she stalked off and closed the door behind her. Heero was pooped and as soon as Dorothy left, he relaxed and lied on his new bed, to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
To be continued…  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Please? My friend wrote this and she really wants people to like it! Send her comments to VENUS40660@aol.com please guys she needs encouragement to keep writing this fic and it's her first gw fic ever!!!!!  
  
Shinigami195 ^^ 


End file.
